


Prosecution

by FumiKanno



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: When Sae Nijima follows the trail of the Phantom Thieves to a high school boy who's been bragging about his status as a criminal, she makes sure to handle the situation professionally. That is, until she discovers that he's been lying and wasted her valuable time.





	Prosecution

“Josh Maxwell, is it?”

A tall woman with a clipboard in hand enters the small interrogation room. The boy at the desk remains silence, staring down at his wrists chained together in his lap by a pair of handcuffs. She shoots him one wayward gaze with her stern red eyes before returning her attention to her documents. There was no evidence to suggest that this boy was or wasn’t one of the phantom thieves, other than admission from his own mouth. She wasn’t about to let a potential lead get away. Sae Nijima had been working on this case for months on end now, sacrificing her personal life to get to the bottom of who these dangerous criminals really were.

“So, you’re one of the phantom thieves, then?” The door slammed shut behind her, clicking as the lock isolates the two together. No cameras, no one-way windows, just her and her suspect. She sets her papers down and leans over the desk, her presence intimidating the visibly terrified male quietly cowering in his seat. Her dark clothes amplified her intimidation factor, her outfit accenting her vicious glare as she tried to scare him into confessing the truth - or pissing himself. Whichever came first didn’t matter, as long as the former was revealed with as little effort as possible.

“We already have reports of you stating that you’re part of them,” she explains, spreading her hands against the desk and leaning in further. “Are you, or aren’t you?” She presses further, not accepting his silence during the pauses as an answer. He averts his own gaze, rocking his leg anxiously as he chose his next words carefully. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“I-I…” he stammered. Sae scowled as he trailed off into silence once more, her right hand balling up into a fist and slamming down. Striking fear into this punk was definitely the appropriate route to take, offering the fastest way to coax an admission of guilt from him. He nearly leaped out of his seat, sweat visibly beading down his forehead, his beady eyes darting around the empty corners of the room. “I-I… I lied!” he finally choked out, hanging his head in shame as he came clean. Sae’s expression softened with her surprise.

“Wh-why would you lie about being a criminal wanted by the law?!” she exclaimed, sternly furrowing her brow at him. “Didn’t you realize that there are serious consequences for what you did?!” She wasn’t upset before, but now she was infuriated. Had he just wasted her precious time and energy investigating this boy?

“No!” he tried to deny, before hesitating. “Well, yes, but I didn’t think anyone would tell the police!” He tried to explain, twiddling his thumbs. “…I-I did it so bullies would leave me alone. They always make fun of me for being… Girly. I figured that if they thought I was tough or cool like the phantom thieves that they’d just leave me alone…” His pathetic confession finally came out, clenching his trembling hands in an attempt to stop the embarrassing quivering caused by his fear of the worst case scenario.

“…You what?” Sae was dumbfounded. All this just because some boy was being picked on. She scoffed. He would receive no sympathy or pity from her, instead only invoking more frustration from the prosecutor. “This entire time you kept lying just so you wouldn’t get harassed by your classmates?” The anger in her tone was obvious.

“I’m sorry… I really am!” Josh apologized profusely, unable to make eye contact with the older woman. She sighed. It was going to take more than just a simple apology to make up for this. He could have came clean at any time and saved them both the hassle, but instead she had been completely thrown off of the trail she had been following to track down a false lead. In the meantime there was no doubt that the other trail had gone cold. This little white lie of this boy’s was incredibly detrimental.

“Oh, you’re going to be sorry alright,” Sae threatened, rounding the side of the desk. She cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look up at her. They locked gazes, peering menacingly into his hazel eyes. His pupils dilated, fearing for the meaning behind her words. He didn’t dare ask, knowing that he was sure to find out soon anyways. “You’ve caused me a lot of stress, you know. You’ve wasted a lot of my time too. Long, sleepless nights. Lonely, too.” A deviant grin formed across her glossy lips. She caressed his cheek, feeling his soft skin. She looked him over a few times, only adding to his discomfort.

“You know, those bullies are right. You’re soft like a girl,” she commented abruptly. “You smell fragrant like one too, and you definitely have a nice, petite frame.” She ran her fingers through his brown locks, slender digits intertwining with his silken strands. Her nails dug in, taking a firm purchase in the curls and tugging his head forward. “Such a cutie you are. I don’t think I could pass up such an offer, given the circumstance.” She pressed his cheek into the crotch of her slacks. He let out a squeak as, to his shock, he felt something thick and throbbing obscured stashed away within her pants. He opened his mouth, but she immediately shushed him.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you, so I advise you keep your trap shut for now, hm?” she openly taunted him, grinding his face into the growing bulge she held him so crudely against. He took her advise and refrained from commenting, clamping his lips shut nice and tight in case it finds a sudden intruder requesting access to his throat.

Without a word she ordered him to his feet, dragging him by the tuft of hair in her clutches until the considerably shorter boy had staggered into a standing position - only to be shoved over the top of her desk, knocking her papers everywhere with the impact of his landing. Useless scraps for the shredder now that this whole case was invalid, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“What are you…—?!” Josh’s question was cut short by the sudden slap of his ass, the pain of the swat muted by the shorts protecting his broad cheeks. Her fingers dug into the squishy rump possessively. She laughed at this reaction, before bringing down her palm in a second strike. He let out a whimper, glancing over his shoulder to sneak a glimpse at his attacker.

“I told you, you’ve caused me a lot of stress,” she repeated her incredibly vague answer. Josh then tensed up as he felt her fingers hook into the waist of his trousers, yanking them down around his thighs in one fluid motion. Underwear and all were stripped, exposing his perky backside in its entirety. “You’re going to help me alleviate some of that, since you’re responsible,” she continued, placing one hand on each cushioned cheek and spreading them wide open to reveal his tight little rosebud. “Mmf. And if you fight back or try and tell anyone, you’re going straight to prison. Got it?” She punctuated her question by pressing the tent in her pants against the crevice between the boy’s wide mounds, stroking the underside of her bulge with a few precise motions of her hips.

Josh didn’t respond verbally, placing his cheek against the desk in submission to his captor. His hands were already cuffed and the room was likely soundproofed. Anything he tried to do was futile, and he was scared to think of what the repercussions for his resistance would be. Sae took his silence as consent and chuckled, delivering another firm slap to his doughy rump and letting the plump flesh jiggle.

“Good girl,” she mocked him. His face glowed cherry red as he heard her zipper come down, and shortly felt her hot, throbbing girl-meat resting between his cheeks, every last inch of her foot-long monster cradled between the two globs of ass-meat. It ran the distance of his crack, and then some, giving him a frightening depiction of how absolutely massive her vascular fuck-stick was. Gingerly she took the hilt of the rod in her hand and slapped it a few times against his pillowy flesh, rubbing the leaking pre-cum all over the boy’s creamy skin. Thwap, thwap, thwap, each slap of her meaty cock against the cushions presented to her, for her personal use.

“You ever take it up the ass before?” She asked, to no response. The silence was golden, Sae enjoying the one-sided teasing. His squirming spoke a thousand words anyways. The crown of her dick pressed against his pucker, massaging the rim with her prodding. Then she paused, and promptly withdrew. “How rude of me. I nearly forgot to lube your cute little butt up before I stretch it out. I don’t have any handy, though, so I’ll have to improvise a little. Hopefully you don’t mind.” As she spoke she stretched his cheeks open again and tilted her head forward. A line of her spit descended from her pursed lips and splashed onto Josh’s back entrance, then she used a finger to spread it generously around the opening before penetrating her index digit into the clenched hole. The tip dipped inside, before sliding in a second one and starting to slide them past each joint to apply her resourceful lubrication around the inner walls as well. His whimpered softly, his wide hips wriggling side to side as he adjusted to the insertion.

“A a cute reaction. It suits such a cute bitch,” she fawned over his reaction, feeling his hole tighten around just her two fingers. She couldn’t wait to feel him writhe around her cock, if this was how he responded to such a small insertion. She would tease him for a little longer first, starting to thrust her index and middle fingers back and forth into the hole until she was knuckles deep. She made sure to assault his prostate, applying pressure to it each time she moved her fingertips over it. An erection was easily coaxed from his dangling cock, even if he silently insisted to not wanting this. It was of average size, but in comparison to the beast between Sae’s legs it was puny.

She resumed her rough fingering until he was fully swollen and wildly throbbing, visibly on the verge of his climax from only having his ass stimulated. She had every intention of utterly humiliating him like this, ready to transition to the next step. Her fingers were pulled from the entrance, quickly replaced by the tip of her tongue. It picked up where her fingering had left off, thrusting repeatedly into the boy’s back-door over and over, exploring the tightened walls without rest. Her ambitions were quickly realized. She could feel his body growing tense, and his pucker attempting to clamp down around the invading object. An orgasm had been easily forced from the unwilling victim, his untouched cock discharging his entire load onto the tiled floor in a messy puddle of pearly white goo, some of it splashing onto her heels as it haphazardly drooled onto the ground. She pulled away, a string of drool connecting her outstretched tongue to his well-oiled rear entrance, wiping her mouth on her wrist.

“What a good whore you are. Being a girl really does suit you much better. Those bullies you were talking about probably take turns fucking you in the ass until you’re passed out in a puddle of cum, don’t they? You’ve already been trained to cum from just milking your prostate, after all.” Josh attempted to shake his head “no” at her lewd statements, but she paid no mind to his feeble attempts at denial. Her mind was set on track for what was to come, once more pressing the head of her pre-cum oozing girl-cock against his bitch-hole and spitting right on the tip for a little additional aid in squeezing into the tight fit. Her fingers took hold of his hair, giving it a gentle tug to test her hold, which was nice and solid. Perfect.

All at once her hips swung forward, pelvis nearly crashing into her plaything’s ass as she split his fuck-hole open around her fat slab of girl-meat. Over half of the thing had been forced in with little finesse in one fell swoop, causing Josh to let out a holler in a mixture of involuntary pleasure and discomfort at the sudden invasion. His walls hugged her girth like a vice, the heat of the slick hole pleasant and pleasurable. She was going to mold his pucker to the shape of her cock, and hopefully ruin him in the process. Then she yanked back on his head, leaning over his backside to glare into his eyes.

“You should be grateful. This is a lighter punishment than jail time. I’m doing you a favor,” she boldly claimed. He was in no position to refute that, especially as she began to move around inside of him. She moved back and then abruptly thrusted forward, again and again, each forceful motion stretching his pucker out a little bit more and making it a little bit easier to squeeze herself a little bit deeper. She pulled harder on his makeshift leash too, continuing to dominantly stare into his eyes as he attempted to avert his own gaze. She chuckled, a smirk forming across her lips. “Such a cutie. You really would make a wonderful girl. Not that your cock’ll matter by the time I finish using you. I’ll make sure that you can only ever cum from getting your ass fucked, ever again.” It was a confident claim, but she surely had the dick and the drive to do exactly that.

Josh didn’t reply, only grunting each time Sae’s hips came forward, the distance between her groin and his rump slowly closing with each piston-like pump. Then she used her free hand to strike one of his mounds of jiggly ass-meat, leaving behind a red welt on his silken skin and causing him to whimper - loudly. That was what she wanted to hear! She spanked him again, her rough treatment of the boy also causing his rosebud to tighten up even more around her pulsating meat-log. What a pleasant treat this was, further helping Josh discover his true nature as a total butt-slut.

“You know, you should be thanking me, even. Not only am I letting you off easy, I’m even doing you a favor,” she continued to twist the logic, further objectifying her prisoner. She wasn’t joking either, drilling his ass with intent to get him to scream his gratitude for her service. The thumping of her humping him from behind intensified, the slapping of flesh on flesh increasingly audible; a perverse indicator that she had bottomed out inside of the poor boy’s hole, her balls smacking into his comparatively smaller ones. “Go on,” she insisted, tightening up her grip. “Thank me.” Her words were cold and domineering, and his weakened willpower left him without the ability to resist.

“T-thank you!” He whined in a high-pitched squeak, nearly drowned out by the ‘thwap, thwap, thwap’ from behind. This really was going to break him, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, his own throbbing cock already prepared to pathetically squirt out a second load. Sae again slapped his ass, his cheeks quivering from the stinging strike.

“Again. Call me mistress this time!” The prosecutor ordered, her firm tone bolstered by her rough handling. His breathing began to grow labored, a few strings of cum oozing from his tip and drooling onto the ground where his last load had been left to dry. His inner walls clamped down around the cock, hugging its prominent veins in a perfect fit like a personalized onahole, as his sack went taut, another hands-free orgasm squeezed easily from him.

“Thank you mistress!” This time he screamed his proclamation with the vigor of his climax as it clouded his mind and made his limbs tremble violently. He weakly thrashed against his handcuffs; not to escape, but because he could hardly bear the pleasure. It was a rush to Sae, seeing him squirm. Just being addressed as his owner was nearly enough to push her over the edge, only needing a few more animalistic thrusts of her hips to teeter over the edge and come to her own climax. Pleasure surged through her, her first opportunity to dump a load in such a tight ass in a long while. She had nearly forgotten how addictive of a sensation is was to have her cock milked as ropes of her pearly goo were emptied, another torrent discharged with each spasm of her blade sheathed deep inside of him. She groaned and rolled her hips, her tight, cum-laden sack nestled right up against the boy’s own as she emptied its contents into his sphincter.

“Ugh!” Sae grunted, another slap to Josh’s ass mid-orgasm, craving to feel him tighten up around her twitching rod again. It was almost unbearable how good it was, and even as her climax began to wind down she continued to ache for more. She didn’t dare pull out until the last drop had been spilled, making sure her cum-dumpster fulfilled his purpose until every ounce had been squeezed out. She withdrew slowly, some of the spunk spilling out as she pulled out, excessive amounts of seed dripping out and mixing with the puddle already on the ground.

“What a mess you made, tssk, tssk,” she taunted with a soft laugh, giving Josh one final spank before completely detaching herself from his hindquarters and circling the table. She stood before him, her cum-drenched cock just before his flustered face. “You can start clean-up here.” She offered, stepping forward and digging a thumb into his lips to peel open his jaw, letting his tongue loll out. He offered no resistance, his eyes clouded over with something like lust. She grinned, placing her cream-coated appendage against his the organ hanging slack from his maw and batted her sticky fuck-meat against it a few times. He moaned eagerly in response, eyes trained on the length as it struck him teasingly. The salty taste of her cum was pleasant on his taste buds, prompting him to shoot a pleading gaze up at her. There was no way to misread what he was wordlessly begging for.

“Please feed me your cock.”

Sae happily obliged, feeding the tip in past his surprisingly soft lips until it hit the back of his throat. He sealed his feminine cock-suckers around the girth obediently, letting it rest within the warm embrace of his mouth willingly as she began to move back and forth, rocking herself in and out of the defeated boy’s mouth and watching it contort his face as she pushed and pulled into the warmth of his maw. She was infatuated with the sight, her dark eyes trained on his cute face and the way she shaped it by stuffing more of her dick between his cock-suckers until she was pushing against the back of his throat with every thrust. She took it easy for the time being, letting him calm down and nurse on her jizz-hose while she so casually moved in and out, savoring the sensation of his tongue dancing on the sensitive crown of her prick.

Then it got to the point where it was too much to bear, her sadistic streak rising once more and urging her to satisfy her urge to abruptly slam forward and spread his throat around her girth. He gagged initially, audibly caught off guard with the new territory that she had decided to claim. She buried herself deeper with every buck of her broad hips against his face until her balls were slapping his chin and his nose was grinded against her shaven crotch. Tears welled in his eyes, pupils rolling back, unable to handle the rough treatment of his windpipe as she stretched it out with her obscene meat-pole, each thrust causing his mind to cloud more and more. The scent of her musk had been intrusive at first, but it slowly grew addictive, given no choice but to fully inhale the faint smell with her package repeatedly being shoved into his face.

“Gllk! Gllg… Mmllg…” Crude, vulgar sounds escaped his lips as his face was impaled at a steady rhythm by the mighty, pulsating battering ram being slammed down his throat-pussy for the sake of her own selfish aching to relieve the tension in her groin. Such lewd noises only encouraged her to increase her pace, the clapping of her sack against his chin growing closer, and so did his sloppy gagging and choking. Saliva bubbled from his lips, dripping down her smooth orbs and creating long, thin strands of glistening drool that flung all over each time she propelled herself forward. She had only intended for a little cleanup and polish of her messy cock, but now she craved the full nine-yards. She wasn’t going to rest until she had fed him the chewy contents of cum-laden sack, eager to watch him struggle to choke down every drop while she writhed in his airway and directly dumped it into his stomach.

It only took a few final thrusts of her hips, a groan rumbling up from her throat and escaping her lips as she could no longer hold back her second orgasm. She didn’t want to, she wanted to reward her toy for managing to take her meat-pipe to the hilt in both holes without passing out on her. He was one of few who had succeeded to do so in these claustrophobic walls, and he deserved a deep sip of her ichor straight from the source. Her appendage swelled, further stretching his throat until he could feel every prominent vein throbbing and twitching inside of his face-hole. A gooey stream of her off-white cream spilled down the lining of his esophagus, filling his stomach fuller with each discharge of her jizz-hose. She began to slowly pull out partway through, once she was satisfied with how much had been emptied down his gullet, pausing at the tip to slather his taste buds while seizing the base of her shaft and starting to furiously stroke it. In a few more spurts she withdrew the rest of the way, shooting the remainder of her load all over his slutty face.

Streaks of ivory goo coated his pale skin, strung over eyelashes and matting his brown hair, Sae not even attempting to aim for his outstretched tongue and gaping mouth. She shuddered as she milked out every drop, resting the engorged head of her depleted cum-cannon against the organ limply hanging from his drooling maw, squeezing out whatever was left lodged in her shaft as a final gift for his obedience. She chuckled lowly, slapping the underbelly of her baton against the flat surface a few times and prompting him to begin licking the excess from around the ridge of her mushroom tip.

“What a good slut you are,” she praised as his tongue lapped up all of her generously donated milk, stroking his hair lovingly with her free hand. “I think I’ll claim you as my own, instead of letting the big, burly men in prison play with you. You’re far too cute to waste on a bunch of convicts.” She giggled, staring back into his weak, empty gaze peering up at her. “I’ll drop the charges and tell them you’re innocent - but you’re my personal bitch now, and I’m going to use you any way I want to. You’re going to live with me from now on, and do exactly as I say. Understand?” Her words were met with a slow nod, as if it took him a moment to process what she was saying.

“Perfect,” Sae grinned, and reached into one of her drawers. She pulled out a butt plug, and licked the tip teasingly. “Now, lets get you dressed, hm?”


End file.
